


Bed Head

by aquariuslover



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Clever Lee Sungyeol, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Painful Sex, Pissed Kim Sunggyu, Sexual Humor, Sneaky Nam Woohyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariuslover/pseuds/aquariuslover
Summary: WooHyun gives the worst head.





	Bed Head

**Author's Note:**

> This little short story was actually a continuation of Bed of Roses--one of my least favorite chaptered fics, but it works as a stand alone. I think I was a little mental when I wrote it.

“He’ll know.”  
  
“He won’t know.”  
  
“He will.”  
  
“How will he possibly know?”  
  
L shook his head and informed his misguided leader, who was sitting across from him on SungYeol’s bed, “You can’t surprise him. It’s not possible.”  
  
“Who?” SungYeol asked as he came out of the bathroom after getting dressed, his hair still damp.  
  
The members of Infinite were in Japan. It was early morning and they were all getting ready to start their busy day. It would be filled with fan events, interviews and countless other promotions.  
  
“WooHyun,” L answered.  
  
SungYeol sat down on the bed beside SungGyu, chiding him, “You know this. You know it can’t be done.”  
  
“It’s not impossible,” SungGyu insisted. He had come to SungYeol and L’s room to inform them of a surprise he wanted to plan for WooHyun, only to find their responses lacking in enthusiasm.  
  
L just shook his head at their leader’s apparent lapse in judgment. “We have never been able to fool him.”  
  
“Because it’s impossible to surprise him,” SungYeol explained. “Even when he acts surprised, he is just  _acting_ surprised, usually for the cameras. And you of all people can’t surprise him; somewhere right now his Gyu senses are starting to tingle.”  
  
“I disagree; this is the perfect time to plan a surprise,” SungGyu persisted, refusing to give up on his dream of someday surprising WooHyun. “Key just called him. He’s distracted right now. He’s busy trying to explain his choice in airport attire yesterday.”  
  
“It was bad,” L agreed as he pulled out his phone and started checking for messages. “People should just stick to wearing black.”  
  
The leader frowned, thinking back on what WooHyun had been wearing. “I didn’t think it was that bad.”  
  
SungYeol nudged him. “You wouldn’t. He was wearing your shirt.”  
  
“The shirt wasn’t that bad, but that isn’t important right now. I need you two to help me plan a surprise.”  
  
L put his phone back in his pocket, got up from his bed, sat down on the floor, and started going through his bag. “Hyung, it would be a total waste of time.”  
  
“What would be a waste of time?” WooHyun asked, strolling into the unlocked room looking at them with suspicion in his eyes. “What are you guys up to?”  
  
SungYeol shook his head in amazement, L smiled, and SungGyu groaned, falling back on SungYeol’s bed.  
  
“Are you guys planning something?” WooHyun questioned, studying all three of them intently.  
  
SungGyu whined, “Weren’t you talking to Key?”  
  
WooHyun’s eyes zeroed in on his boyfriend, as he asked, “What does that have to do with anything?”  
  
SungGyu propped himself up on his elbows, gazing at the highly suspicious younger man. “I was giving you some privacy.”  
  
“Why do I need privacy?”  
  
“I was being nice.”  
  
L and SungYeol just watched the two main vocals, silently entertained by their ongoing antics.  
  
“I don’t require privacy to talk to Key. You can hear everything I tell him. You didn’t need to leave the room.”  
  
“I know that.”  
  
“Then why did you leave?”  
  
“I wanted to talk to L.”  
  
“Really? When Key calls me you suddenly get this urge to talk to L? We will only be spending the whole day with L. Why did you have to talk to him now?”  
  
SungGyu sat up now, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just wanted to.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I miss him. I never get to talk to him…he’s so busy with his drama.”  
  
“That’s bullshit.”  
  
“It is not! A good leader spends time with his members. I’ve been neglecting him. I wanted him to know he is an important part of this group, not just a pretty face.”  
  
“I am not buying any of this. You aren’t neglecting anybody. I want to know why you left when I was talking to Key!”  
  
“I told you why!”  
  
“You were lying. Are you jealous of Key?” WooHyun demanded, with his hands on his hips.  
  
“What?” SungGyu exclaimed, ready to break into a laughing fit, because that had to be the most ridiculous thing SungGyu had ever heard. SungGyu was about to tell WooHyun so, when SungYeol slammed his hand down on the leader’s knee, stopping him.  
  
“It’s perfectly natural for him to be jealous,” SungYeol blurted out, seeing a perfect opportunity to distract WooHyun—maybe it would be possible to fool him after all. “Your constant flirting with everything and everyone has him feeling insecure. You flirt with other idols, fans, kids, old women, cameras, old men, walls, dogs, and the furniture. If he wanted to vent with his friends, it’s completely normal.”  
  
SungGyu, who was actually smart most of the time, caught on quickly, and played along with the taller member. “So what if I am jealous.”  
  
WooHyun eyes darted away from SungGyu and SungYeol to L. L called on all his acting skills to look totally unreadable as he met WooHyun’s gaze.  
  
WooHyun looked back to SungGyu and SungYeol and proclaimed, “You three are a bunch of liars.”  
  
“I am jealous!” SungGyu insisted.  
  
WooHyun grinned down at SungGyu, confidently. “You are not. I know when you are mad at me. I can sense it. You aren’t mad at me and you certainly aren’t jealous.”  
  
“You are the one that asked if I was jealous!”  
  
“Most normal guys would be, I forgot for a moment that you aren’t normal,” WooHyun told him. “So what are you planning?”  
  
SungYeol sighed, got up from the bed and headed toward the door. “I told you his super Gyu senses would prevail in the end. They are uncanny.”  
  
L stood up and met SungYeol on the way out of their room. “They are pretty impressive.”  
  
“I am a firm believer in them. He took one glance at Flower and instantly knew that bodily fluids that he claimed ownership of had been recently ingested,” SungYeol told L as they headed from the room. “It was freaky.”  
  
WooHyun’s whole body tensed as SungYeol mentioned the name of the man he considered his mortal enemy. He hurried to the door and hollered at the departing SungYeol, “What did I say about mentioning his name, SungYeol? I am so going to trip you on stage today!”  
  
“You are not going to trip him,” a resigned SungGyu told Woohyun as the younger man slammed the door shut.  
  
“If he ever mentions that transvestite bitch again, you just—why are you never jealous?” WooHyun asked as he headed back toward SungGyu. “I get jealous over things that happened years ago! Yet, you never get jealous! Why is that?”  
  
“Because you are jealous enough for both of us…multiplied by a hundred,” SungGyu answered as WooHyun sat down beside him on the bed.  
  
WooHyun nudged SungGyu’s shoulder and said suggestively, “You could muster up some jealously. It would be hot.”  
  
SungGyu shook his head. “No, I’d have to be jealous of everybody. Let’s face it; you are a big slutty flirt.”  
  
“I wish I was a slut.”  
  
“Don’t start.”  
  
“We have been together for weeks, and yet I am still the oldest living virgin on the planet!”  
  
SungGyu smirked, patting WooHyun on the head, and attempted to comfort him. “I am sure there are some priests and nuns that have you beat.”  
  
“That’s not funny!” WooHyun growled, pushing the other man back on the bed. “They don’t have sexy boyfriends. They don’t have to suffer like I have to suffer.”  
  
SungGyu smiled up at the ceiling as WooHyun kissed his neck just where he liked it. “You are so mistreated.”  
  
“Ummm…hmmm,” WooHyun murmured back at him, his hands fumbling at the buttons on the other boy’s shirt.  
  
SungGyu slid his hands over WooHyun’s ass, squeezing his butt cheeks even as he warned, “You better stop.”  
  
WooHyun ignored him, now sucking on the older boy’s neck.  
  
“No, no,” SungGyu protested, pushing WooHyun away. “Do you want a buzz cut?”  
  
WooHyun allowed himself to be pushed away as he cleared his mind enough to ask, “You think he would really make us?”  
  
“You know he doesn’t fool around. He said if we marked each other he would force us to get buzz cuts, and I believe him,” SungGyu said as he slid to the side of the bed while buttoning up his shirt.  
  
WooHyun rolled over on his back. “He’s the meanest CEO.”  
  
“He is not.”  
  
“Okay, but why not just have us color our hair green or something? I mean, a buzz cut? You look like an illiterate drug dealer with short hair.”  
  
“Thanks, I love you too.”  
  
“I do love you, but I love you more with bangs.”  
  
“Fair enough.”  
  
WooHyun got up and moved behind SungGyu massaging his shoulders. “So, what about tonight?”  
  
“What about tonight?”  
  
“It could be the night.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“It is our last night in Japan. We don’t have any performances scheduled tomorrow, just boring interviews.”  
  
“Where we will slaughter the Japanese language,” SungGyu quipped as he relaxed into the massage.  
  
“We are getting better.”  
  
“We really aren’t.”  
  
“Don’t worry about that, think about tonight. It’s like all the stars have aligned so we can have sex tonight.”  
  
“No, not until you learn how to give head properly,” SungGyu told WooHyun, trying his best to maintain a straight face as he stood up.  
  
WooHyun jumped off the bed, outraged. “That’s not fair! It isn’t my fault! I can’t help it! I try, but I’m just bad at it!”  
  
SungGyu turned back to him and grinned. “That is why you need more practice. You can practice tonight.”  
  
“If you weren’t so big I’d be better at it!”  
  
“Flattery will not get you anal sex,” a highly amused SungGyu told the other man as he turned, heading toward the door. “Now, behave; we have a long day ahead of us.”  
  
“You make me so mad! I want to have sex!” WooHyun fumed as he followed after SungGyu.

  
  
************

  
  
“Go away.”  
  
“No,” WooHyun replied, pulling DongWoo out of his seat where he had been sitting next to SungYeol, and taking the seat for himself. They were all sitting in chairs backstage in an enclosed area waiting to perform. “What was the surprise?”  
  
“Don’t know.”  
  
“Liar.”  
  
“I really don’t know.”  
  
DongWoo asked, “What surprise?”  
  
“That is what I’m trying to find out. Play with Hoya or we are going to plan another surprise party for you,” WooHyun warned, causing DongWoo to immediately turn away from him and take the seat beside Hoya that WooHyun had been sitting in previously. DongWoo had had enough of SungYeol and WooHyun’s surprise parties to last him a life time.  
  
“You are nasty today, aren’t you?”  
  
“A little,” WooHyun conceded to SungYeol. “DongWoo has thick skin, he’ll be okay. I need to know what SungGyu was planning.”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“You are lying, you always know.”  
  
SungYeol shook his head and explained, “I was in the bathroom getting dressed. I walked out and heard L telling him that it was impossible to surprise you, and I just agreed. I didn’t ask what the surprise was, because I knew it would never work.”  
  
“Oh, I see,” WooHyun said, understanding now. “I wonder what it was about.”  
  
“No clue.”  
  
“Do you think it was about sex?”  
  
SungYeol rolled his eyes. “No, I don’t think he was talking to L about sex. I just can’t imagine those two having that conversation.”  
  
“Probably not.”  
  
“Did you ask him?”  
  
“No, I thought I would just ask you instead.”  
  
“Well, I don’t know. Go ask him.”  
  
WooHyun leaned back in the chair and looked up to the stands where a couple of fans could be seen with their cameras, filming them. “I would, but you know we have been instructed to tone it down.”  
  
“Couldn’t you just casually go stand by him?”  
  
“Why do you ask me stupid questions? Standing together counts,” WooHyun told SungYeol, annoyed. “Do you not know anything about the rules of skinship?”  
  
“If you wouldn’t leer at him like you wanted to eat him, it wouldn’t count.”  
  
“You wouldn’t understand,” WooHyun snottily told SungYeol as he pulled out his phone and started texting. “You’ve never been in love.”  
  
“I have, too.”  
  
“Who with?”  
  
“None of your business.”  
  
“That means nobody.”  
  
“No, that means it’s none of your business.”  
  
WooHyun put up his hand. “Hush, let’s see if I can get him to tell me.”  
  
SungYeol leaned over and watched as WooHyun texted the leader. SungYeol snorted and scoffed, “My Sexy Gyu…really? Like that isn’t obvious? You better hope nobody steals your phone”  
  
WooHyun ignored the taller boy and sent,  _What was the surprise?_  
  
“He won’t tell you,” SungYeol told WooHyun as he looked down at the end of the row of chairs where SungGyu sat. “He probably thinks he can still fool you.”  
  
“He knows better.”  
  
“You two have been known to bring out delusional behavior in each other at times. It was probably something romantic; he  _is_  smitten.”  
  
“You really think it was?”  
  
“I really don’t know. He’s smitten but he isn’t sappy. When I refer to you as his boyfriend his eyes nearly pop out of his head and he starts moving his mouth like he just bit into something really sour,” SungYeol explained. “It probably wasn’t anything huge. He’s been trying to surprise you for years. He probably didn’t even have anything planned, yet.”  
  
“It probably wasn’t anything big,” WooHyun conceded. He then turned toward DongWoo, telling him, “Pass it on down for SungGyu to check his texts, please.”  
  
“Are you two fighting?” DongWoo asked WooHyun, worried.  
  
WooHyun wrapped his arm around DongWoo in apology for his earlier rudeness. “No, we aren’t fighting. I am just sexually frustrated.”  
  
DongWoo smiled and took WooHyun’s arm and removed it from around his neck. “Don’t get any ideas.”  
  
WooHyun started laughing at the look on DongWoo’s face and reached down, slapping his thigh. “Just pass it on.”  
  
SungYeol, who was still smarting about WooHyun’s earlier comment, proclaimed, “I have been in love.”  
  
“Being in love with yourself doesn’t count.”  
  
“Smartass; I have actually been in love a few times,” SungYeol insisted. “You are just being mean because I said the F word earlier.”  
  
WooHyun’s whole mood darkened. “Don’t even mention that—”  
  
SungYeol was spared WooHyun’s wrath when the main vocal’s phone alerted him that he had received a text. SungYeol was forgotten as WooHyun quickly checked his message.  
  
 _What surprise?_  
  
“He’s such a dork,” WooHyun said affectionately as he replied to the text.  
  
 _The one you were planning today.  
  
I wasn’t planning a surprise._  
  
 _SungYeol said you were.  
  
He’s wrong._  
  
 _Hyung, just tell me. You know I will find out. I have my ways.  
  
Nope  
  
Was it a romantic surprise? Am I finally getting what I want tonight?  
  
LOL  
  
I am serious.  
  
LOL  
  
You are killing me!_  
  
 _You will live._  
  
 _No, I won’t. What if our plane crashes on the way back to Korea tomorrow? Won’t you feel bad if I die a virgin?  
  
The plane isn’t going to crash.  
  
What if it does?_  
  
 _If it looks like the plane is going to crash, we can have sex really fast before it crashes._  
  
SungYeol, who had been leaning over WooHyun reading the texts, exclaimed alarmed, “Is he insane? You will totally sabotage the plane!”  
  
WooHyun smiled and texted SungGyu.  
  
 _SungYeol thinks I will tamper with the plane now.  
  
You won’t have time.  
  
I am a desperate man._  
  
 _I told you, we will have sex once you are able to give…_  
  
WooHyun shut his phone off quickly, mindful of the clever SungYeol, leaning over him.  
  
“Once you are able to do what?” SungYeol asked, curiously.  
WooHyun ignored SungYeol and stood up, asking the manager, “Is it time to go on stage yet?”

  
  
*********************

  
  
“I totally fail at this,” WooHyun said as he lifted his head to look at SungGyu, regretfully. It was late at night, and they were both naked on one of the beds in their hotel room. The CEO insisted on there being two small beds in their room, instead of one large bed.  
  
SungGyu, who was lying on his back with his knees spread, lifted his head and looked down at the man that had previously been giving him the worst blow job ever. “You are doing fine,” he lied, trying to sound encouraging.  
  
“You are soft again.”  
  
“That’s because you bit me.”  
  
“I didn’t mean to!” WooHyun explained as he started stroking the limp cock back to life with his hand.  
  
“I know you didn’t.”  
  
“Really sorry,” WooHyun apologized again, although he thought that SungGyu was being a little harsh by saying he bit him…he just kinda scraped him with his teeth a little.  
  
“Keep trying. Just remember, no teeth, and try moving your head a little more.”  
  
WooHyun submitted, taking SungGyu’s cock into his mouth, and starting to suck. He didn’t know why he was so bad at giving head. It wasn’t like SungGyu hadn’t showed him the proper way to do it. WooHyun had thought that the first time SungGyu had blown him, after the concert, had been amazing; but that was nothing compared to the things SungGyu would do to him now. WooHyun blushed as he bobbed his head up and down with more vigor, remembering back to earlier that night.

  
SungGyu could make him squeal like a pig, WooHyun wasn’t ashamed to admit. SungGyu excelled at giving head, and their nights always started with SungGyu making him lose his mind. SungGyu just didn’t use his mouth; he used his hands and his fingers…oh, his fingers. WooHyun had honestly thought that he would never want anybody sticking anything up his ass. He had actually protested the first time SungGyu tried to slip a finger inside him, a protest that had ended with the best orgasm of his life.  
  
It wasn’t just SungGyu’s technique; it was his excitement and eagerness. SungGyu actually liked doing it. SungGyu swallowed down WooHyun’s releases like they were the best tasting and rarest of treats, and then licked him clean as if not a drop could be afforded to be wasted. To WooHyun, cum didn’t actually taste bad, just salty. It was the consistency that made him want to gag, especially if it got caught in the back of his throat.  
  
“You aren’t even paying attention to what you are doing,” SungGyu complained as he lifted WooHyun’s head up. WooHyun cringed, realizing his mind had wandered off. SungGyu always kept his hand on WooHyun’s head, not because he was being swept away by WooHyun’s skills, but for fear of WooHyun getting toothy again.  
  
“I was thinking about how much better you are at this,” WooHyun admitted as he sat up, criss-crossing his legs.  
  
SungGyu sighed and leaned back against his pillow. “You are usually good at everything; it’s so strange you are having this much trouble.”  
  
“I know,” WooHyun admitted as he grabbed the bottle of lube that was on the bed.  
  
“Is it a mental thing with you?”  
  
“I don’t think so,” WooHyun admitted, playing with the bottle cap. “I am not afraid to do it or anything. I’m not grossed out. I’m just not good at it.”  
  
SungGyu swallowed nervously, and told WooHyun what he honestly thought the problem was, “I think also…it’s a giving thing.”  
  
“What do you mean by that?” WooHyun asked, immediately defensive.  
  
SungGyu closed his eyes and just blurted it out, “You have to want to pleasure the other person. Making the other person happy…pleasuring them has to be the main focus. I guess what I am trying to say is…you are more of receiver than a giver.”  
  
“Are you saying I’m selfish?”  
  
“Maybe a little…”  
  
“Okay, I will try again, but this time I’m using my fingers,” WooHyun told SungGyu as he coated his hand with lube.  
  
“No, you are not!”  
  
“Oh, yes I am,” WooHyun informed his boyfriend. “You do it, and it’s the best part.”  
  
SungGyu arched his eyebrows and questioned, “It’s the best part?”  
  
“Duh,” WooHyun responded, eyeing SungGyu’s cock with new resolve, ready to take on the challenge.  
  
“Are your fingernails trimmed?”  
  
WooHyun held up his hands for SungGyu to see. “Are you seriously asking me that?”  
  
SungGyu uneasily told the younger man, “I was just making sure. Making an emergency trip to the hospital due to rectal tears is not something I ever want to do…let me repeat that,  _Not Something I Ever Want To Do._ ”  
  
WooHyun, who was suddenly getting excited, leaned over SungGyu to give him a quick kiss on the lips, and promised, “I will be gentle.”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“Just relax,” WooHyun cooed as he bent down and licked the tip of SungGyu’s cock before gently taking the tip in his mouth. SungGyu arched up in bed showing his approval. WooHyun smiled; he could do this. How dare SungGyu suggest he wasn’t a considerate lover. He was very considerate, he thought as he gently inserted his lubed finger into SungGyu’s hole.  
  
He felt SungGyu tense, but WooHyun only sucked harder and pushed his finger farther in. His mind quickly drifted away from thoughts of pleasuring SungGyu once again as he was consumed by the feeling of tightness surrounding his finger. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like it if wasn’t his finger, but his cock inside SungGyu instead. He pulled his finger out quickly, let SungGyu’s cock slip out of his mouth and declared, “I want to fuck you.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Yes, it would be fucking fantastic. You have to let me!”  
  
“No, I don’t. I don’t have to let you do anything,” SungGyu informed him, sitting up quickly.  
  
“You said you would let me.”  
  
“After you learn how—”  
  
“That’s bullshit and we both know it!” WooHyun exclaimed. “My poor ability to give head is not the reason why we haven’t progressed farther. You are afraid I’m not ready. You are afraid I will run away. I am not running away from you. Somebody would have to drag me away from you kicking and screaming, and then I would escape the first chance I got and run back to you. I am not going anywhere…and I want this bad. Please let me.”  
  
SungGyu looked away from WooHyun, who was already hard at the thought of fucking him. “It’s too soon.”  
  
WooHyun reached up with both of his hands, turning SungGyu’s face till he was looking directly at him. “We have lived and breathed the same air for years. I love you, you love me. I know I freaked that one time, but this will be different.”  
  
“You are not ready for this.”  
  
WooHyun kissed him forcefully, teeth grazing his lower lip, trying to dispel any of SungGyu’s doubts. Kissing away his fears, WooHyun willed him to understand that he would never leave him again. Nothing could ever make him leave him.  
  
A shaken SungGyu broke from the kiss, and stared the determined WooHyun in the face. “If I let you…you have to listen to me. You have to go slow. If I say stop you have to stop. It’s been a really long time for me.”  
  
“I’ll be really careful, I promise,” WooHyun vowed.  
  
****************  
  
As WooHyun sat on the other bed opposite of SungGyu he was convinced that this would be the worse morning after,  _ever._  
  
He eyed the alarm clock fearfully, waiting for the hotel desk to give them their morning wake up call. The coward in him was debating if it wouldn’t be wiser to go wait in the hallway, or maybe hide under the bed.  
  
The phone rang and WooHyun dove under his covers, pretending to be asleep.  
  
The phone continued to ring.  
  
“Answer the damn phone!” SungGyu growled from the other bed. “I know you aren’t asleep.”  
  
WooHyun didn’t dare reply as he reached across the bedside table and picked up the phone and then set it back down. He then promptly hid back under the covers.  
  
SungYeol always said he had highly developed senses where SungGyu was concerned, and all those senses were screaming at him to not engage the older boy.  
  
He laid there completely still, not moving; hoping SungGyu would be fooled. Moments passed and neither boy moved, and WooHyun was starting to worry that SungGyu had fallen back to sleep. If he had gone back to sleep they would be late getting ready. Well, WooHyun wasn’t going to wake him up, the manager could just storm in here cussing them both out because WooHyun would just pretend he went back to sleep too.  
  
Five minutes later, WooHyun heard a ruffling of covers and movement on the other bed. He lay completely still, not daring to move.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
WooHyun squeezed his eyes together tightly after hearing the leader curse. WooHyun could tell from SungGyu’s voice that it was a curse brought on from discomfort.  
  
The other bed squeaked and WooHyun knew that SungGyu had stood up. He listened carefully as the older boy made it toward the bathroom. WooHyun waited for the door to shut, but it didn’t shut, instead an extremely pissed SungGyu told him, “If I thought for one moment, that you could lie there and sleep like a log after you assaulted—”  
  
WooHyun jumped up quickly, pleading, “I’m not asleep. I haven’t slept any, I swear.”  
  
SungGyu stood at the doorway to the bathroom, glaring at him.  
  
“I haven’t slept at all; look at my dark circles. They are bigger than normal,” WooHyun explained, pushing on his bottom eye lid as he rushed to the older boy. “I even cried!”  
  
SungGyu gave him that look…that look of his that practically screamed that he thought the recipient of his gaze was too stupid to live.  
  
WooHyun stood there and took the heated gaze like a man. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
SungGyu responded by slamming the bathroom door in his face.  
  
Woohyun winced and asked, “Are you feeling okay?”  
  
“No, I am not!”  
  
“Is there anything I can get you?”  
  
“A brain? You can get me a brain. Apparently mine isn’t working, because I believed your stupid, lying ass last night.”  
  
The younger boy groaned and leaned against the door, rubbing his face with his hands. “I wasn’t lying to you…I meant it when I said it…I just got excited.”  
  
“I should have known better! Anytime any reporter ever asked us to do the Paradise dance you would jump up and start wildly thrusting! I should have known!”  
  
“I’m so sorry,” WooHyun repeated, because he knew it couldn’t be said enough.  
  
“My ass is still bleeding,” an alarmed SungGyu said through the door.  
  
WooHyun reached for the doorknob to enter the bathroom, and found the door locked. “Let me in,” WooHyun told the other vocalist, concerned now.  
  
“Eat glass and die,” was SungGyu’s response.  
  
“How much blood is there? Do I need to call somebody?”  
  
“Only if you want me to kill you, but I really want to kill you, so feel free to call.”  
  
“Stop it! I know you are mad at me, and rightfully so, but this is your health that we are talking about.”  
  
“I am not going to die,” SungGyu snapped from inside the bathroom. “It isn’t as bad as the last time.”  
  
“The last time, you mean when you let some—” WooHyun immediately reached up and slapped himself hard across the face.  
  
“Did you just hit yourself?” SungGyu asked after hearing the slap through the shut door.  
  
“Yes, because that jealous psycho part of me was about to emerge, and I didn’t think you would appreciate it.”  
  
“Hit yourself again! This time use your fists,” SungGyu instructed as he opened the door, wearing only a towel around his waist. “I want to watch.”  
  
WooHyun ignored the leader’s hateful words and told him earnestly, “I am so sorry, but you know I love you.”  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“Can I see?” WooHyun asked as he pointed down at the towel.  
  
SungGyu gave him a look of pure loathing. WooHyun flinched, but managed to ask, “Are you sure you don’t need to see a doctor?”  
  
“I am sure.”  
  
“So it isn’t that bad?” WooHyun asked hopefully.  
  
SungGyu seethed, “No, it isn’t bad at all. I mean, you only pounded your dick into my ass till it bled and I am still bleeding five hours later. But no it wasn’t bad, not at all! I highly recommend excruciating pain!”  
  
WooHyun grimaced, wrapped his arms around his chest, and hugged himself as the older boy’s sarcasm pelted him like a heavy rain of bullets.  
  
“Oh, and I think I’m straight now. Who would have known that you are the cure for homosexuality?’  
  
WooHyun just whimpered.  
  
“Go get me my bag, now!” SungGyu shouted, causing the younger boy to hurry off to collect the leader’s bag and swiftly return with it.  
  
SungGyu took the bag from WooHyun. He then went back inside the bathroom, leaving the door open. “I think I only have white and tan pants with me. I will have to pad my ass with toilet paper,” SungGyu bemoaned as he sat his bag on the counter and went through it. “I hate you so much!”  
  
WooHyun followed him into the bathroom looking for signs of blood.  
  
“Nobody better say my ass is getting fat, either,” the leader griped as he shoved his bag away, and grabbed a roll of toilet paper.  
  
“Hey, I have my black jeans with me. You can wear them,” WooHyun offered, lifting the lid to the toilet and looking inside for evidence of his crime.  
  
“They will be too short.”  
  
“No, they won’t be. I always wear lifts with them.”  
  
“Okay, but I still hate you.”  
  
“I know you do,” WooHyun told him as he moved to stand next to him at the sink. “I don’t see any blood. I know there was blood last night, but has it stopped? Are you just scaring me purposely? I wouldn’t be mad, I’d just be relieved.”  
  
SungGyu met WooHyun’s gaze in the mirror. “I’m not lying. If you insist on seeing the evidence, look in the trash, but the bleeding isn’t as bad this morning; not like it was last night. But I still wouldn’t feel safe going out in public without some kind of padding though.”  
  
“I am really—”  
  
“Don’t,” SungGyu ordered, interrupting. “I don’t need to hear any more of your apologies. I need you to act like an adult, and exhibit some kind of self control. You really hurt me last night, after I warned you not to. I pleaded with you, but you just think about what you want. You agree to whatever you have to in order to get what you want.”  
  
“I know…you are right; I’m selfish,” WooHyun agreed, with unabashed tears flowing down his cheeks now.  
  
SungGyu sneered as he watched the other man crying. He resisted the urge to choke the life out of the younger man. SungGyu found his tongue and furiously told WooHyun as he grabbed him by the arm and shoved him out of the bathroom, “Go get me your black jeans, and stop crying. It’s not your ass that feels like raw hamburger meat.”  
  
“It’s worse! You’re hurting because of me,” WooHyun clarified as he went and grabbed the jeans from his bag and brought them to SungGyu.  
  
SungGyu took the jeans from him. “Sweet talking isn’t going to work on me today.”  
  
“I am not sweet talking you. I really do feel bad. You know that, right?”  
  
SungGyu said nothing.  
  
“I don’t know why I keep messing this up with you. I love you more than anything, I swear I do.”  
  
After a short pause, SungGyu acknowledged, “I know you do.”  
  
“I do,” WooHyun rushed to agree, reaching out his hand for SungGyu then quickly pulling it back, not daring to touch the older boy. “I know you are sick of my apologies, but I really am sorry. I mean, it wasn’t even good for you.”  
  
SungGyu chuckled and set the jeans down on the bathroom counter. “That might be the biggest understatement,  _ever.”_  
  
“You were right, I should have listened…we needed to take it slow.”  
  
SungGyu nodded his head. “This is all new to you. I know you get excited easily, and I should have never relented…I knew better, but you do make me stupid sometimes.”  
  
“I think my stupidity is contagious.”  
  
SungGyu sighed, and reached out and took WooHyun’s hand. “I am going to be so mean to you for days…weeks…maybe months. I am going to bitch and complain every chance I get. When I have to take a shit, it’s probably going to feel like I am dying. I am warning you ahead of time...you better hide.”  
  
WooHyun squeezed SungGyu’s hand and smiled through his tears. “I totally deserve whatever you do to me.”  
  
“You do.”  
  
WooHyun announced, as proof of his love, “We don’t ever have to have anal sex again.”  
  
SungGyu tilted his head to the side. “I wouldn’t go that far.”  
  
“No, I am serious. I will become a master at fellatio,” WooHyun sincerely told SungGyu. “I never want to hurt you again.”  
  
SungGyu opened his mouth and then closed it, before suggesting, “Maybe before we give up on anal sex completely, we should switch roles.”  
  
WooHyun’s eyes widened as he imagined SungGyu’s revenge. “Umm…well…that would only be fair,” he squeaked out, unable to hide his fear.  
  
The older boy just shook his head and told his frightened young lover, “If I wanted to hurt you, I would have kicked you in the face last night.”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
“Plus, I don’t think it will be unpleasant for you,” SungGyu said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
“What do you mean…by that?”  
  
SungGyu let go of WooHyun’s hand and told him, “You need to go check and make sure everybody is awake. I need to take a shower, and then you need to take a shower. We have a busy day ahead of us.”  
  
WooHyun stepped away from the bathroom door, his Gyu senses sounding an alarm in his head. “I will go make sure they are awake…but what did you mean?”  
  
SungGyu just smiled wickedly at the younger man as he started to shut the bathroom door. “Oh, just that for the past few weeks I have been sticking three fingers up your ass when I blow you, and to quote you, ‘that’s the best part’. I don’t think being on the receiving end is going to be a problem for you.”  
  
WooHyun’s jaw dropped.  
  
SungGyu started to shut the bathroom door, but he couldn’t resist making one last jibe. “And they say I can’t surprise you.”  
  



End file.
